I'll Be Yours
by muffinkerze
Summary: Severus ist bei einem Todesser Treffen in der Winkelgasse Auf Hermione Granger, seine Schülerin zu treffen, darauf war er nicht vorbereitet HG/SS Lemon.


Die Geschichte hatte ich schon lange fertig und ich dachte, bevor sie auf Word verwest stelle ich sie rein

Nichts gehört mir, alles (leider auch Severus) gehört JK Rowling

GLG muffinkerze

Bella du lügst...

Die Sonne prickelte auf ihre Nase, als sie gemütlich auf einer Bank mitten in London saß und den vorbeigehenden Menschen zuschaute. Kleine Kinder hüpften auf Wackelbrücken und ihre Mütter liefen ihnen warnend und schreiend hinterher, die Kleinen störte dies wenig und sie spielten freudig weiter.

Das Mädchen auf der grünen Bank lächelte über ihre junge Naivität und Überheblichkeit, wenn sie alt, naja älter würden, dessen war sie sich sicher, würde dieses Gefühl verschwunden sein.

In ihrer Welt stand alles Kopf. Voldemort war nun offiziell wieder zurückgekehrt und baute sich eine Armee auf.

Der Orden des Phönix, würde dagegen halten und kämpfen, seit neustem auch mit ihnen.

Es tat dem Orden gut die Drei in ihrer Mitte zu haben, sie waren helle Köpfe und kamen oft, wenn auch auf verzwickte Weisen, auf grandiose Lösungswege für offene Fragen.

Das Mädchen auf der Bank war eine Hexe, eine kluge Hexe wenn man sie schon mal näher beschrieb. Sie hieß Hermione Granger und war Schülerin im sechsten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts. Sie genoss ihre Sommerferien in ihrer Heimatstadt und Oase der Entspannung - London.

Sie liebte den Duft der verschiedenen Kulturen, Lebensräume und das Pub, welches zur zauberhaften und faszinierenden Winkelgasse führte.

Bei diesem Gedanken seufzte sie und stand schweren Herzens von ihrer ach so gemütlichen Bank auf.

Ihre Glieder streckend warf sie nun einen letzten Blick auf den Spielplatz und wanderte von Alleebaum zu Alleebaum, immer weiter, an alternativen Menschen und lachenden Mädchengruppen vorbei, auf den einen Pub zu.

„Hey Tom. Na wie geht's?" Hermione nickte dem Mann hinter der Theke zu, welcher sie nun höflich grüßte. Die Tür hinter ihr fiel quietschend ins Schloss.

Ohne eine Bestellung aufzugeben, begab sie sich in den Hinterhof und öffnete, nach ein wenig Geklopfe mit dem Zauberstab, die Mauer welche das Portal zur Winkelgasse war.

„Da bin ich wieder." Murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Die Gasse war deprimierend wenn man sie zu ihrer Blütezeit noch erlebt hatte.

Viele Läden eingetreten und die Fenster zerschlagen. Selbst Mr. Ollivanders Landen war zerstört und es löste in Hermione einen Schmerz aus, welchen sie nicht zu beschreiben vermag.

Sie war gerne ohne Harry und Ron hier. Dann streunte sie durch die Gassen, ihren Zauberstab umklammert und versuchte die Gründe des Bösen zu entdecken, beobachtete fremde Menschen und versuchte die Zauberer zu verstehen welche die Seite des Dunklen gewählt hatten.

Es war für sie zu einer Art Spiel geworden, sich in andere Menschen hineinzuversetzen und ihre Psyche zu erkunden.

Letze Woche hatten die Herbstferien angefangen und normalerweise waren die Straßen hier drei Wochen lang voll von fröhlich pfeifenden Zauberern.

Nun klaffte die Leere, die Leere die an manchen Tagen auch in Hermione zu finden war.

Sie hatte Angst vor dem Kampf, vor Verrätern und Menschen die ihr physisch und psychisch wehtun könnten.

Sie bog in eine besonders dunkle Gasse ab und fand sich vor einer verwinkelten Kneipe wieder. Keine Ähnlichkeit bestand zu dem netten Pub durch den sie hier her gekommen war.

Die Spinnenweben hingen von dem Überdach und Hermione meinte Fledermäuse über der Türschwelle hängen zu sehen.

Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und ein einziges Bild machte sich nun in Hermiones Kopf breit: Ihr Bett, warm und überquollen von Kissen... alles was diese Kulisse nicht wiederspiegelte.

Leider fand irgendetwas in ihr diesen mysteriösen Ort anziehend und sie stieß vorsichtig die knarrende Holzpforte auf.

Nun stand ein braunhaariges Mädchen, mit lila Mütze und Mantel in einem verstaubten und abstrakten Raum, welcher ihr entgegen zu schreien schien: Verschwinde du bist hier nicht erwünscht.

Ein Dickkopf wie sie war, ignorierte ihre sich anbahnende Unsicherheit und sie schlich auf leisen Sohlen die Treppe hinauf, welche sich ihr in der linken Ecke des kleinen Raumes eröffnete.

Murmelnde Stimme drangen ihr entgegen, und sie drückte sich an die mit Pelz verkleidete Wand, während sie bedacht Stufe um Stufe erklomm.

„Wie können wir dir vertrauen, Severus, wenn du auf Hogwarts Tag um Tag Dumbledore begegnest und ihn nicht tötest. Wir verlieren unser aufopferungsvolles Vertrauen in dein Handeln und ich persönlich weiß nicht ob der dunkle Lord geblendet ist und nicht sieht wer du wirklich bist." Hermione erkannte die Stimme der Frau, welche diese Worte gesprochen hatte und hielt den Atem an. Sie war klug genug um zu realisieren, dass ihr Professor anwesend war und inmitten einer Gruppe Todessern inklusive Bellatrix Lestrange stand.

„Bellatrix, ich kenne dich lang genug um zu wissen, das du niemals dem dunklen Lord in den Rücken fallen würdest..."

„Natürlich nicht." Empört erklang die überhebliche Stimme durch den Türspalt.

„..., doch kennst du mich nicht auch zu genau um deine weit hergeholte Frage selbst zu beantworten? Der Lord hat den vollkommenen Überblick über unsere Situation und Dumbledores Handeln, und es ist nicht unbegründet, würdest du dein Hirn anschalten hättest du auch selbst darauf kommen können, dass Dumbledore unverletzt bleibt und ich nicht mit einem kommenden Tod in Verbindung gebracht werde. Ich habe das Privileg des Vertrauens des dunklen Lords und ich verlange von dir, mir dieses auch entgegen zu bringen, denn Bellatrix ich werde dich nicht vor unserem Lord in Schutz nehmen solltest du dich in eine Sache verrennen, welche dich das Vertrauen des Lords kostet. Entscheide dich."

Angestrengt hörte Hermione zu und versuchte die Leute, welche sich in dem Zimmer befanden auszumachen. Ihr Gehirn war vollkommen ausgeschaltet. Angestellt war lediglich der Modus des Zuhörens, dieser, den sie auch im Unterricht anstellte und sich mit dieser Methode alle erwähnten Fakten merken konnte.

Hermione fühlte sich voll und ganz dem Orden verpflichtet und wollte so viel es ihr gegönnt war ihn im Handeln weiterbringen. Dieses Gespräch das sie belauschte könnte vieles im Orden ändern. Wäre nicht Snape anwesend...

„Severus. Du hast das Vertrauen des dunklen Lords, doch ich werde dich erst wieder als unser eins ansehen, wenn Dumbledore tot ist und du dich bekannt hast. Du wirst immer hin und her gerissen sein zwischen Gut und Böse. Nur dir ist nicht klar welche Seite eine Bedrohung für dich werden könnte. Du stehst am Abgrund, mein Lieber."

Als diese Worte gesprochen waren, wand sich Severus dem Ausgang zu und begab sich den Raum ohne ein weiteres Sterbenswörtchen zu verlassen.

Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb Hermione auf der Schwelle stehen und bewegte sich nicht. Sie stand nun auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe, die direkt gegenüber des besagten Raumes war und machte keine Anstalten wegzulaufen.

Ihr Tränkemeister kam durch einen kleinen Spalt der Tür heraus.

Er drückte sie sofort wieder zu und wollte ansetzten die Treppe in gewohnter Snape Manier zu bewältigen, als er seine Schülerin erblickte.

Ihm entglitten alle Gesichtszüge und Hermione konnte einen leichten Anflug von Verwirrung und Unsicherheit in seinen Augen erkennen.

Er trat einen Schritt vor und griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie hinter sich her, unten in die Kneipe und daraufhin in eine Nische.

Schützend stellte er sich vor sie und verdeckte sie mit seinen schwarzen Roben. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn fünf in Schwarz gekleidete Menschen liefen schnellen Schrittes auf den Ausgang zu und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit.

Noch einige Minuten, Hermione kam es vor wie Stunden blieben sie so stehen und sie horchte auf das stetige Atmen ihres Lehrers.

In diesen Momenten in denen sie nah aneinander gedrückt in einer dunklen Nische standen, nicht sprachen und einfach nur die Stille achteten, fühlte sich die Gryffindor geborgen.

Was immer sie über den schwarzen Mann vor ihr erfahren hatte. Für wenige Augenblicke vergaß sie alles und genoss es an eine Persönlichkeit gedrückt zu sein, welche die Welt noch erforschen musste, so verdreht und ineinander verankert war sie.

_Er steht hier und sagt nichts und doch fühle ich mich beruhigt wie nie. Er ist so stark, geistig stark und muss so viel Last auf sich tragen. Wie in Shakespeares Texten die unergründlichen Seelen, wer wäre ein besseres Abbild seiner zerrissenen Seelen als er. Mein Lehrer Severus Snape an den ich hier so eng gedrückt stehe. Wie oft schon hast du von ihm geträumt Hermione? Zu oft, das ist ganz klar. Und wer ist es mal wieder die sich die Falschen Männer aussucht. Natürlich. Hermione Granger, das dumme Gryffindor Blag welches sich entweder in selbstverliebte Quidditchspieler verliebt, die beim nächsten hübschen Mädchen wegrennen oder in Professoren die dir so wie so verboten sind und sich auch noch als Verräter herausstellen. Tolle Wahlen triffst du meine Liebe._

Auch Severus Snape konnte sich schlecht konzentrieren, denn das Mädchen, nein die Frau an seinem Rücken fühlte sich alles andere als wie ein Brett an.

Um der Situation zu entkommen, sie wenigstens zu entschärfen, drehte er sich schlagartig um und blickte Hermione in die Rehbraunen Augen.

„Miss Granger. Was bei Merlins Bart machen sie hier? Allein die Winkelgasse ist gefährlich und dann auch noch hier. Wer bitte hat sie erzogen?"

Zwei dunkle Augen durchbohrten sie und ihr stockte der Atem.

„Hat es ihnen die Sprache verschlagen? Miss Granger, ich rede mit ihnen."

Sie erinnerte sich an die vergangenen zwanzig Minuten und wusste nicht recht was sie tun sollte. In ihr siegte die Loyalität zur guten Seite und sie warf, wenn auch halbherzig all ihre Gefühle für den Mann vor ihr von sich.

Mit einem Mal waren die Gedanken zu ihrem Professor als er vor ihr stand, an sie geschmiegt war vergessen und in ihr flogen Wortfetzen umher, gesprochen von Todessern über Verrat und Doppelleben.

„Sir. Ich weiß es geht mich nichts an, doch es geht hier nun mal um den Sturz Voldemorts. Sie hatten ein Treffen mit Todessern und haben über einen möglichen Tod Dumbledores gesprochen. Bellatrix vertraut ihnen nicht mehr und sie stehen anscheinend auf Voldemorts Seite."

Snape lächelte. Seine Schülerin hatte ihren `Sir ich weiß, das sie das, was ich jetzt erzähle wissen, trotzdem ignoriere ich es und spiele mich als Schlauste auf´ Ton eingestellt, welchen er im Unterricht wie nichts anderes genoss.

„Was eine Überraschung, Miss. Granger und ich hatte doch wirklich gedacht ich hätte mich zum Monopoly spielen mit den Herrschaften gerade eben verabredet und hatte dreist das Grand Hotel gekauft welches sie letztlich verschwinden ließ. Sie erleuchten mich aber auch immer wieder."

Hermione blinzelte zwei oder drei, oder vielleicht auch zehn mal verwirrt, bis sie realisiert hatte, das er sie zum Affen hielt.

Ihr ging die ganze Sache hier so langsam gegen den Strich und ihr Gesicht fing urplötzlich an sich abscheulich mit der lila Mütze zu beißen. Sie wurde rot. Verdammt rot und hätte ein Außenstehender sie gesehen hätte er allen Anwesenden geraten sich langsam und ohne laute Geräusche von der Bombe zu entfernen.

Snape jedoch grinste nur schelmisch.

„Sir. Meiner Meinung nach kommen sie aus dieser Situation nicht so schnell heraus. Entweder sie erklären mir jetzt auf der Stelle wie ihr Doppelleben konkret funktioniert und auf wessen Seite sie stehen, oder ich melde sie beim Orden und werde es an die große Glocke hängen, sodass selbst Voldemort durch den Propheten von ihrem Verrat Wind bekommt und sie auf fieseste Weise tötet. Ich habe nichts zu verlieren Sir, außer Verräter im Team. Und bezeichnen sie mich nun nicht als kaltblütig, ich bin zu allem fähig was mit Worten zu bestreiten ist, aber Gewalt lehne ich strikt ab und das wissen sie auch."

Er blickte sie entgeistert an.

_Immer wenn ich sie beobachte, im Unterricht oder auf den Gängen, ist sie zwar impulsiv und ein Sturkopf, aber würde sie mir wirklich so etwas antun, den Tod nur weil ich ein Doppelleben führe von dem sie schon mindestens ein Jahr bescheid weiß._

_Severus, du suchst dir doch wirklich immer die Falschen Frauen aus. Entweder sie heiraten deinen Feind oder drohen dir mit dem Tod. Charmante Wesen hausen auf dieser Erde und du pickst dir all die riesen Persönlichkeiten heraus. Du musst stolz auf dich sein._

Hermione tat es Leid das sie mit Tod und Verrat gedroht hatte und anders als Snape konnte sie nicht so einfach ein Pokerface aufsetzten und in Gedanken tauchen.

Ihre Gefühle für ihn spiegelten sich in ihren Toren zur Seele wieder und als er aus seinen Überlegungen aufwachte und sie anschaute und sah wie mitleidig, selbstverachtend und traurig sie aussah, da konnte er nicht mehr und nahm sie in seine Arme.

Seine Gefühle für sie waren groß, zu groß und er wusste sie würde ihn niemals lieben wie er es seit der Aktion im Ministerium tat.

Sie war mutig, stark und voller Lebensfreude. Sie war zwar kein Abbild Lilys, über die er schon seit Harry auf Hogwarts war hinweg war, aber sie war einzigartig. Noch einzigartiger als jeder andere Mensch auf dieser Welt.

„Miss Granger? Ich weiß, das was sie gehört haben war nicht schön und ich glaube ihnen und verstehe das es verunsichert, doch bitte..."

Er bewegte ihren Kopf mit seinem Zeigefinger nach oben und zwang sie auf eine unglaublich sanfte Weise ihn anzuschauen.

Er schwieg und ließ sie eintreten, einblicken in sein innerstes.

Sie blickte in seine Augen, die schwarzen Augen die sie schon so lange verfolgten und an denen auch sie immer haftete, sie spiegelten Sanftheit und Liebe wieder.

„Bei Merlin." Sie flüsterte nur und in dem stumpfen Thekenraum klang es irgendwie klopfend kalt.

„Sie sind nicht auf deren Seite."

Leicht mit einem wehmütigen Ausdruck auf dem von Taten geprägten Gesicht, schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich bin nicht auf der, wie sie immer sagen, dunklen Seite." Die Beiden Zauberer standen nun ganz still da.

„Ich liebe Sie Miss. Granger. Ich glaube wenn es überhaupt eine gibt, könnte dies meine zerstörerische Seite sein, denn nichts ist mir so verboten wie du. Doch das gibt es einen kleinen Haken,..." er beugte sich vor und hauchte der von seinen Augen hypnotisierten Hermione einen vor Zuneigung sprühenden Kuss auf die rosa Lippen.

„... denn ich liebe dich."

In und um Hermione drehte sich alles, sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken und schnappte nach Luft. Das alles war zu viel für sie, sie wollte ihm nicht vertrauen, es gab keinen Beweis das er auf der Guten Seite stand außer seinen...ja außer seinen Augen die ihr ganz andere Welten öffneten und für sich sprachen.

Braun traf wieder auf Schwarz und Hermione konnte ihr Gefühle nicht länger zurückstellen, sie konnte sich nicht mehr einreden das es unvernünftig war und er nicht zu einhundert Prozent Vertrauenswürdig war, sie konnte nichts mehr.

„Se...Severus." Ihre Kehle war ganz trocken.

Er lächelte beschwichtigend, doch sie ließ sich das Wort nicht abschlagen.

„Severus,...ich..." Wieder einmal beugte er sich vor und küsste sie.

Dieses Mal fühlte sie was er wohl lange schon in sich versteckt gehalten hatte und es bestärkte Sie ihren Arm um seinen Nacken lag und den zu Kuss intensivieren.

Sie begangen ein Leidenschaftliches Spiel, bis sie auseinander

fuhren und sich leicht keuchend ansahen.

„Miss Granger... darf ich sie zu einem Spaziergang einladen."

Hermione nickte nur geschafft und nahm die Hand die er ihr entgegenstreckte.

_Seine Hand ist so rau, wahrscheinlich vom Brauen. Bei Merlin Hermione, du gehst gerade mit Severus Snape, Hand in Hand in der Winkelgasse spazieren und schaust ihn an als würdet ihr zusammen zum Altar schreiten. Verdammte Gefühle,... aber er ist wirklich fantastisch ... und so unglaublich heiß... ich bin schließlich auch schon sechszehn und eigentlich... Hermione, vergesse ganz schnell was du gedacht hast... aber er ist so perfekt..._

Die Beiden Zauberer schritten auf die dunkle Gasse hinaus, klammerten sich regelrecht an den anderen fest als glaubten Sie sie würden sich verlieren, sollte Luft zwischen sie kommen.

„Severus?" Er murmelte bestätigend.

„Severus,..." Sie drehte sich in seiner Umarmung und sah ihm nun in die Augen.

„...was auch immer in der nächsten Zeit passieren wird, lass und bitte diesen Moment genießen, bitte." Sie flehte regelrecht und Severus fragte sich ob sie ahnte das Ende des Jahres etwas schreckliches geschieht oder sie einfach nur im Gefühl hatte das sich in der nächsten Zeit, auf welche Weise auch immer, sich ihr Leben grundlegend verändern würde? Er wusste es nicht.

„Hermione... ich... ich verspreche dir, durch meine Hand wird dir nie etwas geschehen, wenn es das ist was du in der Zukunft vermutet hast, doch auch ich bitte dich, versuche in mir immer den Menschen zu entdecken den du heute kennenlernst."

Ihr Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte, wärmte sein Herz.

„Ich weiß nicht was du mit mir gemacht hast, du kannst verdammt gut verhexen."

Wieder dieser liebevolle Gesichtsausdruck und er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und küsste sie stürmisch.

_Er küsst mich schon wieder... aber, verdammt, ja ich will ihn und nur ihn..._

Sie hatten, immer noch ineinander verschlungen den Hinterhof des kleinen Pubs erreicht und fielen so durch die Tür hinein in den Schenkraum. Die Blicke lagen auf ihnen. Nicht oft sah man einen Severus Snape in solch einer Ekstase mit einer hübschen und unglaublich jungen Frau verschlungen.

„Tom,..." Severus quetschte die Worte zwischen Küssen hervor.

„Wir brauchen ein Zimmer, welche Nummer." Wie als Bestätigung rieb Hermione ihren weiblichen Körper an seinen und lies ihn leise aufstöhnen.

„34, aber..." Tom stotterte ziemlich verunsichert und begutschtete mit angezogener Augenbraue, ganz wie ein Snape, was sich in seinem geliebten, unauffälligen und ruhigen Pub abspielte.

„Danke..." Ein genuscheltes Wort, aus Hermiones, oder war es Severus Mund herausgepresst.

Sie stolperten die Treppe hinauf und fanden relativ schnell, für beschäftigte Menschen, ihr zugewiesenes Zimmer.

Zum Abschließen blieb keine Zeit.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick lösten sie sich voneinander und blickten sich in die Augen.

Sie würde niemals vergessen was sie in seinen schwarzen Monden sah: Liebe, Aufopferung und Verlangen.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und traf ihn, mit all den Emotionen die darin zu finden waren, wie eine Faust in sein Gesicht.

Von ihren Gefühlen, nein, ihrer Liebe überwältigt, streichelte er ihre Wange und sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Wie bei einem Silvesterfeuerwerk waren ihre Dochte entflammt und Hermione begann seine Roben aufzunesteln.

Er war vollkommen damit beschäftigt sie mit seiner Zunge in ein erregendes Spiel zu verwickeln und ihren Pullover über den Kopf zu zerren.

„Du bist so wunderschön." Mit seinem heißen Atem fuhr er über ihren Nacken und streifte ihr die Jeans von den schmalen Hüften.

Auch Hermione hatte den Mann vor sich fast völlig ausgezogen und streifte nun sanft über die deutliche Beule, die durch seine Boxershorts zu erkennen war.

Erregt zog er die Luft ein und warf sie mit einem leichten Schubser auf das große Himmelbett.

Bestätigend lächelte sie ihn an und er verschloss ihre Münder ein weiteres atemberaubendes Mal. In Hermione explodierte alles, sie war wie eine Wundertüte voller Gefühlen und eines überwiegte in ihr und bestimmte ihr Handeln: Lust, Liebe und Verlangen.

Sie zwang mit großer aufgebrachter Kraft Severus Snape dazu, dass er unter ihr lag und sie löste sich von ihm und setze sich rittlings auf seinen Oberkörper, wenn auch dort auf die „untere" Gegend.

Sie kreiste mit ihrer Hüfte und entlockte ihm ein Keuchen, ebenso sah sie wie sein gutes Stück, immer noch verborgen unter einem Stück Stoff, noch weiter zu wachsen begann.

Zu viel unnötiger Stoff, entschied sie und zog mit Zeigefinger und einem leichten Ruck die überflüssige Boxershorts über seine schmalen, aber starken Beine.

Er war generell ein gutproportionierter Mann. Keinen wirklichen Bauchansatz und auch nicht zu durchtrainiert, eigentlich gar nicht trainiert sondern einfach nur sportlich.

Sein Schlüsselbein trat ein wenig hervor, allerdings nicht auf abgemagerte Art, wie Hermione feststellte, sondern auf unglaublich heiße...

Sie besah sich nun sein Prachtstück und war schlichtweg begeistert.

Ihre Stadtrundfahrt über seinen Körper dauerte ihm sichtlich zu lange, denn er griff ihren Oberkörper, zog sie von sich herunter und lag nun wieder auf ihr.

„Hat die Schlange es eilig?" Leise gurrend neben seinem Ohr.

„Verdammt, ja."

Severus zog ihren Slip aus und dieser landete neben seiner Shorts. Er zog eine feuchte Spur mit seiner Zunge über ihren Körper. Jede Stelle die er berührte ließ sie wie von Stromschlägen zucken und nach einem langen Weg, immer näher zu ihrer heißen und mittlerweile nassen Mitte, wand sie sich regelrecht unter seinen Berührungen.

Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge kurz in ihre Spalte und sah sie noch einmal fragend an. Ihr von erregung gequältes gesicht zeigte ihm ihre Begierde und er fing an sie so richtig zu verwöhnen.

Mit seiner rauen Zunge schlängelte er sich um ihren Kitzler herum, berührte ihn nicht, was Hermione bald zur Weißglut brachte, bis er ihn schließlich leicht berührte und der sich unter ihm windenden Frau ein tierisches Geräusch entlockte.

Er kam wieder zu ihr hoch, küsste ihren Hals und ihre Brust, neckte ihre Brustwarzen und positionierte sich vor ihrem Eingang.

„Bitte..." Hermione wollte ihn in sich und er erfüllte ihren Wunsch. Und wie er sie, pardon ihn erfüllte.

Sein durchaderter Schwanz drang langsam in die Gryffindor ein und ließ zwischen ihr und ihm keinen Millimeter mehr Platz.

Beide keuchten einmal auf, doch schon bewegte sich Severus rhythmisch in ihr.

Sein Tempo wurde schneller und er griff nach Hermiones Beinen, um sie wenn möglich noch näher an sich zu ziehen.

Kurz beugte er sich vor und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Ihre Zungen trafen aufeinander und fingen ein wirres Spiel an, welches fast noch erotischer war als das was die Zwei gerade trieben.

Wegen Sauerstoffmangels beendeten sie ihre Vereinigung.

„Ich glaube ihre mündliche Mitarbeit könnte ich doch zu schätzen lernen."

Wäre sie nicht so betört von ihm gewesen, hätte sie sich über seinen unpassenden Kommentar aufgeregt, doch sie war gefangen von allem an ihm. Seinem vor Anstrengung geprägtem Gesicht, seinem Körper und so oberflächlich es auch war, seinem Schwanz. Er war fantastisch. Nie hatte Hermione solchen Sex gehabt.

Auch Severus musste sich bemühen seinen Verstand zu wahren, Hermione und der Sex machten ihn verrückt.

Seine Stöße wurden unregelmäßiger. Das Geräusch von aneinander klatschenden Beinen hallte durch den Raum, Stöhnen, lautes Stöhnen.

Hermiones Brüste wippten auf und ab und mit diesem Bild vor Augen und einem erlösten Schrei kam Severus zu seinem besten Höhepunkt seines Lebens.

Er stieß weiter in sie hinein, bis auch Hermione über die Klippe der Lust fiel und all ihre Erlösung hinausschrie. Verschwitzt und fertig blieben sie aufeinander liegen, genossen die Nähe und den Körper des anderen. Nach einigen Minuten rollte sich Severus von Hermione und legte sich neben sie. Er versuchte sie in seine Arme zu ziehen, doch sie setzte sich auf und betrachtete ihn. Verwundert sah er zu ihr hoch.

Er hatte Angst sie würde es bereuen und aufstehen und gehen, er fand aber keinen solchen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und legte sich entspannt wieder zurück.

„Komm, leg dich bitte hin, Hermione. Ich will dich halten, bis, bis die Schule wieder anfängt."

_Bis du mich hasst, weil ich Albus getötet habe, sollte er besser heißen._

Der Gedanke schmerzte ihn und er wollte umso mehr, dass sie zu ihm herunterkam.

Hermione selbst merkte das er nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, doch er würde seine Gründe haben.

Hermione konnte nicht vermeiden, dass sie an die Todesser in der Kneipe denken musste.

Sie schaute dem Mann ihr gegenüber in die Augen und versuchte Hass und Lüge darin zu finden.

All das was Harry und ihre anderen Freunde in ihm vermuteten.

Was sie fand war allerdings etwas anderes.

Er stand nicht zwischen den Seiten, stand nicht in einem Zwiespalt.

Die Todesser und der Orden wussten nicht wer er war.

Ihr Severus.

Hermione lächelte und streifte eine Strähne von seiner, wie sie fand, wundervollen Nase und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Mit einem Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht bettete sie ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust, welche sich stetig senkte und hob und schloss die Augen.

Ein einziger Tag in London und so viel hatte sich in ihrem Leben geändert.

Sie versetzte sich ein paar Stunden zurück und ließ das belauschte Gespräch Revue passieren.

Eine bestimmte Meinung Bellatrix spukte in ihrem Kopf herum, doch die Gryffindor wusste ihren Kommentar dazu abzugeben.

„Du hast dich geirrt, Bellatrix."

Das schützende Dach über ihnen, dahinter der leuchtende Himmel und das sich neu gefundene Seelenpaar schlief leise und vertraut ein.

Ein OS über Hermione und Severus. Hermione wandelt durch die Winkelgasse und wen und unter welchen Umständen sie dort trifft und was zwischen den Beiden entsteht ... Lemon


End file.
